In many scenarios, electronic documents may have a large number of pages. When a user wishes to load a document and access individual pages of the document, typical scenarios load the entire document before allowing a user to access portions of the document. For small documents this does not constitute much of a problem. However, for larger documents, the overhead associated with loading the entire document prior to allowing user access can create undesirable delays for the user.